This invention relates generally to a protective device for a magnetic encoder and, more particularly, to a protective device for a magnetic encoder for use during storage or shipment, with the magnetic encoder being designed to work with a sensor to measure the rotation of a turning element.
Devices used to measure the rotation of a rotating element typically consist of a sensor that is kept stationary in relation to a measurement referential and a magnetic encoder driven in rotation by a rotating element, with the sensor being located in the immediate vicinity of the magnetic encoder and cooperating with the magnetic encoder to supply a signal to an electronic processor for data processing. A disadvantage of this type of device is that the active face of the magnetic encoder opposite the sensor, which is a multipolar magnetic surface, may not function properly due to damage from shock or due to the deposit of particles, specifically those of a ferromagnetic nature, occurring during storage or during transport of the magnetic encoder.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to protecting a magnetic encoder during storage and transport, especially an alternative that is, not cumbersome, that is easy to assemble, and that ensures protection of the active face of the magnetic encoder with respect to shock and deposit of ferromagnetic particles. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided, including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the invention, this is accomplished by providing a